Drops of Jupiter
by cruciosamantha
Summary: The first time he saw her was in a video of a Glee club singing and dancing. To no one else, she didn't stand out. To him, she was all he could see. He had to know who she was. She was Quinn Fabray, unpopular nerd. He was Mike Chang, popular quarterback. They were from two different worlds, but Mike needed her in his life. He couldn't explain why, but he knew he did. Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

Title: Drops Of Jupiter  
Pairing: Mike Chang Jr and Quinn Fabray  
Rating: M (Just to be sure. Mostly for swearing, for now.)  
Summary: The first time he saw her was in a video - no nothing like that. It was an innocent video, a video of a Glee club singing and dancing at Regional's. To no one else, she didn't stand out. To him, she was all he could see. He had to know who she was. She was Quinn Fabray, innocent little Quinn. She was the loser Preachers daughter. He was Mike Chang, son of a rich doctor. He was the quarterback on the football team. They were from two different worlds, but Mike needed her in his life. He couldn't explain why, he just knew he did. FABANG || AU  
Notes: Story is AU, and written solely by me. Storyline is (as far as I know) original and completely mine. I own nothing of the world of Glee, which is all joined by the wonderful Ryan Murphy. The only thing I own is the storyline, and the changes in the characters. Story name simply comes from the fact that I was listening to Drops of Jupiter (Taylor Swift cover) when I was writing the first chapter. Hope you enjoy and comments are welcome and loved. No flame please, I worked hard on this and I truly like it. Please and thank you. Love, Sami.

**Chapter One**

The first time he saw her was in a video - no nothing like that. It was an innocent video, a video of a Glee club singing and dancing at Regional's. She didn't have a solo and she wasn't in the front row of the group singing. There was no reason for her to stand out to anyone, but she stood out to him; to Mike Chang. She was wearing a pale blue dress with a black ribbon among the middle, like the other girls that were in the video, but she still stood out. No one wore the dress like she did, and even though it seemed like she was placed in the back to not be noticed, she was all he noticed.

Her blonde hair was pulled back by a blue ribbon, the same color of her dress, and it only made her hazel eyes stand out even more than they were before. The way her lips moved as she sang, the way her body moved as she danced the simply moves were intoxicating to Mike. He wanted to know this girl, but he had no idea who she was.

No name or anything, but a title on the video. William McKinley's Glee Club posted by goldenstarberry on myspace. Mike didn't know any of the girls dancing in the video, though he did know some of the guys from the football team. He'd mocked some of his friends for joining at the time, though now he knew exactly why they had. Well, if they hadn't joined for the blonde beauty in the back, he didn't know what they joined for. She was the only thing worth watching for.

Then it happened, she got to sing. He recognized the song, Never Can Say Goodbye by The Jackson 5. She sang the whole song by herself, a simple spot light on her. Her voice was gentle and elegant, much unlike the girl who had the solos for the other songs, whose voice was much more loud and Broadway-esque. At points, Mike had to almost strain to hear her voice, but he didn't mind: he just liked watching her sing.

Even after the video ended, the girls voice haunted his mind. It was all he could think about, and all he wanted to think about.

When Mike went to school the next day, his eyes looking over every girl in the hallway, looking for her. Every time he saw a blonde, his heart quickened, then faltered when he realized it wasn't her. He hated this girl for what she was doing to him, and he didn't even know her name. He was no longer interested in the cheerleaders that tried to get his attention in the hallways. He was no longer interested in the girls who flirted with him. His only interest was finding the girl from the video.

He did the only thing he could think of, although he wasn't sure why he hadn't thought of this before. He asked one of his friends, one of the football players who was on the Titans with him; Finn Hudson, who was also in Glee Club (to his defense, he and a few other players on the team lost a bet). He tried to hint at her to see if Finn would just drop the girls name, but he never did. Mike had to flat out ask who she was and Finn laughed at him shortly after, but he gave the girls name. "Quinn, Quinn Fabray." was the exact way Finn said it. Mike had to think for a second to realize who she was, but quickly picked up on it.

Quinn Fabray was a geek, despite her beauty. She had straight A's, despite being in all AP classes. Mike was in a few of them with her, and though she was always quiet, she was the smartest in the classes. There was no such thing as a curve because of her. She was the Preachers daughter, president of the Celibacy club.

She was friends with a group of kids called the "Slushy's", which just meant that the football team loved to throw slushies at them. The Slushy's were Quinn, Rachel Berry, Mercedes Jones, Kurt Hummel and Tina Cohen-Chang, no relation to Mike. The girls in the "group" were, of course, beautiful but that didn't stop the football players from tormenting them. Mike had never taken part in the torment, as he saw no point to it, but that didn't mean he didn't laugh when it happened, or ever tried to stop it.

She'd never stood out to Mike before, though he'd noticed her beauty and her intelligence. Honestly, she sort of intimated him. He was Asian, expected to be smart all the time (Dude, it's not racist if it's true - Noah Puckerman), and she by far passed him in intelligence. Though she'd never stood out to Mike the way she had now and even though he was slightly turned off knowing who she was really was (it wasn't the "geekness" that turned him off, it was how smart she was. He could never bring her home to his parents, her being smart compiling with the fact that she was white), Mike couldn't get his mind off her.

He needed to have her in his life, and he wouldn't be able to stop until she was in his life.

* * *

The first time she saw him was the first day of Sophomore year, her first year at WMHS. She was lost and searching for her first class, Spanish with a Mr. Schuester (Was she really expected to believe that someone with the last name Schuester was going to be able to teach her anything about speaking Spanish, which she was fluent in already?). She was in the downstairs hallway, and she noticed someone in a rehearsal room. She didn't know what he was doing in there, as no one else was in there, but he was dancing.

Quinn had never seen someone dance like that before, except for in movies. She was sure no one really danced like that, but she was entranced by his dancing, seemingly crazy and out of step, but she knew that he had it planned completely. She was amazed by his dancing, though she felt a bit like a creep standing there and spying on him. She bit her bottom lip as she watched him, taking in his appearance.

He was Asian, with jet black hair smoothed out with a point. The point made her laugh slightly, but nothing else about him did. He was wearing jeans, seemingly too tight for a guy to be wearing, and a blue and white button down shirt with a vest over it. It seemed silly to wear the vest, but she slightly fanned herself when he tossed the vest off. When he jumped with parts of his dance, she could see his abs and her eyes widened. She was pretty sure he had a thirty two pack, even though she knew that was completely impossible.

He was gorgeous, for a guy dancing in a room. She still couldn't take her eyes off him, thankful he hadn't noticed her yet. Her first day, she had no idea who he was, but she couldn't stop staring. She only stopped staring when he looked up in the mirror and she was sure he saw her. She ducked behind the door and gave it a few seconds before she glanced back in the room. The guy was picking up his clothes and his bag, giving Quinn a chance to bolt from the door, running off to the stairs.

She didn't, openly, give the guy much thought through out the day, though in the back of her mind, she could still see him dancing. When she was in the lunchroom and approached by who would be her first friend, Rachel Berry, she asked about the guy and Rachel told her who he was. Mike Chang, son of a rich doctor. He was on the football team, and one of the most popular guys at school, even if he was just a sophomore. Quinn faltered at hearing about him, knowing she would never have a chance with him. After that moment, she let her crush on him go, even though he seemed to be in all of her classes, mostly her AP ones.

He was just as smart as she was, maybe a little less smart. He was more vocal in class, answering the questions the teacher asked without giving anyone else a chance. She stayed in the back of the room and admired him, though she beat him out in test scores every week. She never spoke a word to him, though she wanted to. She wasn't good enough for him, and she could never have brought him home to her parents, since he was Asian. For a year, Quinn couldn't get her mind off him.

Quinn moved on quickly, whatever she felt for him disappearing when he laughed at her first slushy. She didn't let anyone know, but it was that that bothered her the most while she was cleaning herself up. From what she'd seen in class, she thought he was different. He'd picked up her pencil once when it was knocked off her desk. He didn't speak to her when he did, but he still did it, and it was something that Quinn never forgot.

Throughout the years, Mike never threw a slushy at her, and he never threw her friends in a dumpster, but he never tried to stop it, and he almost always laughed at it.

Even then, Quinn couldn't get her mind off Mike. No matter how hard she tried, her mind always drifted back to him. She hated it and she hated him.

He'd never be a part of her life. She knew that.


	2. Chapter 2

"I wanna join Glee." Was the first thing Mike Chang said that morning to his Spanish teacher, Mr. Schuester, even though he wasn't all sure why. It wasn't that he actually wanted to join Glee, but he wanted to be closer to Quinn. He wasn't sure why he wanted to be closer to her, he didn't know her. But he wanted to know her, so bad. He needed to know her. Mike knew his family wouldn't approve but it wasn't like he ever intended to marry her, just get to know her, be her friend, hear her sing again. That was all he wanted from her.

"You want to join Glee?" Mr. Schue asked him, pulling his glasses off and looking up at him. Mr. Schue had wanted Mike to join Glee months ago, knowing he was a good dancer, great dancer even. But Mike had refused to join then, claiming the Glee club to be "so lame". "What's brought on this change, Mr. Chang?" He asked.

'I really want to get close to one of your members' just didn't seem like an appropriate answer to him. Mike came up with some fake answer about seeing a video of them and thinking it looked fun. Well, that wasn't exactly a lie, performing did look fun, but that wasn't why he wanted to join.

"Alright." Mr. Schue nodded, leaning back against his chair. "I'll meet you audition, but its not just my choice. The choice belongs to the whole Glee club." Mr. Schue said, causing Mike to bite his lip. He was sure he had Finns vote, and probably the vote of the other football players who were in Glee club, Matt Rutherford and Noah Puckerman. But the Glee club was made mostly of the Slushy's and they may not exactly vote for him. "You can audition at Fridays club meeting."

Mike nodded at Mr. Schue and thanked him for the chance before he left the room. Mike couldn't sing, at least not very well. His dancing was the best thing that he could do, and that was how he would audition, and hopefully get in, with. This would probably the only chance he would get to get close to Quinn, not exactly like he could ask her for tutoring. That would just be a lie and he didn't want to get close to her by lying.

Mike walked down the hallway before he went into the rehearsal room he used to frequent years ago and looked around the mirrors. Though it was unneeded, he removed his shirt, revealing his perfectly sculpted body. He worked hard on his body, sculpted through dance, martial arts, and working out. His abs were his pride and joy, and they got him plenty of attention from the girls, and from guys. Granted, he wasn't a fan of the attention from guys, but a lot of it was just jealously and wanting to know how he got there.

So Mike began to dance, a lot. He hadn't truly danced in a while, so it took him a while to get back to, what he considered, par. Mike spent the rest of his day in the rehearsal room, dancing his ass off. By the end of his workout, Mike was drenched in sweat. He still didn't feel good enough to truly make an impression on any of them in Glee club. He continued until he was told by a teacher that he had to leave the school. He didn't want to leave, knowing his parents didn't approve of his dancing, but he had no choice to get his things and leave the school, locking himself in his bedroom to dance the night away.

Mike collapsed on his bed around ten o'clock, exhausted and panting. He couldn't believe how hot of shape, dancing wise, he was. Though he was still talented, he took breaks way too often. He had a while to go until he got to where he needed to be for Friday.

But he would succeed; anything to get close to Quinn Fabray.

* * *

"Good morning, Daddy." Was the first thing Quinn said that day, turning to look at her father with a smile. An only child in a single household, Quinn Fabray was always up before her father, and she always had breakfast ready for him. Today her choice was frittatas and bacon (her personal favorite) with coffee for her father and orange juice for herself. Russell Fabray kissed his daughters cheek and said a good morning to her before sitting at the table and digging into the meal she'd created.

Her father always enjoyed her cooking, saying that if it was on the approved career list (she wasn't kidding when she said her father was controlling and had her future planned), she could easily make a living as a chef. She'd never tell her father, but that's the life she wanted to live. She wanted to be a chef in New York City, live in a loft with Rachel Berry and shop at thrift stores. But that wasn't the plan. The plan was to graduate valedictorian, go to Yale, graduate with top honors, go to medical school (also graduate with top honors), then become a doctor in Beverly Hills. Unique plan, eh?

Quinn ate quietly with her father at the dinner table, slowly eating her food. They made small talk and discussed school. Her father was still displeased with her choice for Glee club as an extracurricular activity, but it was her choice and Rachel Berry threatened to burn her AP Calculus book if she didn't join. That book was expensive enough, so she had no choice but to join. Her father had hoped she would go out for the Brainiacs or the debate team, but she joined Glee. Granted, she was grounded for a month afterwards, which was also annoying.

When it was time, the parted way, Quinn walking to school and her father driving to work at the Church. She listened to her (secret) iPod while she walked to school, looking around at her surroundings. Lima was a cute little town, even if it was way too small. There were two restaurants, Breadstix and the Lima Bean (coffee shop, Quinn was never really sure why they went with that name), a handful of cute little stores (and the thrift store she wanted so bad to go in), one small mall, a small pet store/shelter (where Quinn spent a good amount if her time), and one horribly stocked library (another place where Quinn spent a lot of her time). She liked the small town, but she strived for something more, a big town and a big city. She guessed that was the only thing she loved about her fathers plan, that it ended up putting her in a big town.

Quinn stuck her iPod into her bag when she entered the school building, holding her bag close to her. Rachel was immediately at her side, talking about the newest performance for Glee club. It took Quinn a few seconds for her to register what Rachel was saying, but she nodded along with her, giving her input where she knew Rachel wanted it. She knew her opinion didn't exactly matter to Rachel, but it was nice that Rachel would pretend it did. Together the two walked to class, Quinn stopping when she noticed one of the rehearsal rooms taken, by Mike Chang.

She frowned and watched him dance for a few minutes before Rachel pulled her away from the door before she was noticed.

"What do you think that was about?" Rachel asked when they were far way from the door. Quinn shook her head, licking her lips.

"I have no idea." Quinn said softly, shrugging. She glanced back at the door and scrunched her eyebrows together, wishing she could go back and watch him dance some more. Quinn shrugged off the feeling and went to class, a class she was supposed to have with Mike.

No getting close to Mike in anyway today.


	3. Chapter 3

It was Wednesday after school that Mike first saw, really saw, Quinn after school. He was sure he'd seen her outside school before, the chances that he hadn't when they lived in such a small town was too high that they hadn't. But this was the first time since being enamored, bored line obsessed, with her. He kept thinking of ways to get to her, just in case he didn't get into Glee. Asking her to tutor him was out of the question, though he did assume he could say he didn't understand the one of the questions, but that'd only get him a few minutes with her. He'd figure it out, if he didn't get into Glee.

It was mid afternoon, maybe about five-thirty. Quinn was walking with Kurt and Rachel, a beautiful smile seemingly permanently on her face. He could see her smile from his spot at the small stand from the food court halfway across the food court. She was wearing shorts and a long tank top, which was weird to Mike because he was are she always wore dresses. The guys next to him must noticed, because he heard David Karofsky making a comment about how he preferred the dresses because they had easier access. He felt himself glare at David and their friend, catching himself before they caught him. Mike watched her friends each go to a different food stand, Quinn coming towards the one they were at. His heart started to beat quicker and his breath caught in his throat.

"You in line?" Were the first words he ever heard Quinn speak. Her voice was soft and angelic, gentle and seemingly insecure. The three words she spoke were towards Finn, her only actual friend in the group of football players, even though both of the other football players that are also in Glee club were also standing with them. Mike felt a sting of jealously that she was talking to Finn instead of him, and he wished that he was Finn.

"Nah, Q." Finn said to her, shrugging as if it was no big deal that Quinn was talking to him, and it was a huge deal to Mike. He would have killed for Quinn to be talking to him. "Hey, you pick your song for Glee Friday?" He asked her. Quinn shrugged as she moved to cut in front of them in line. A few of the other football players gave Finn a 'What the hell man?' look as he let the girl

"Yes and no, I won't tell you." Quinn smiled the most beautiful smile and even Mike could tell that it was teasing. She turned from Finn and spoke with the girl at the cashier. She ordered a strawberry and blueberry smoothie, two extra cups, a medium order of chili cheese fries, two extra plates and a bag of baked Lays Potato chips. Mike couldn't believe that it was all for her, but he quickly realized that she would be sharing with Rachel and Kurt. He was envious of that relationship, imagining what his friends would say if he suggested sharing food. She paid for the meal and waited for the food to come.

It would be easy to walk over to her and say something to her, but Mike couldn't think of what to say to her. He should just say 'Hi' or 'Hey' but for some reason that didn't seem to be good enough, but he wasn't going to use some cheesy pick up line on her. She deserved a lot better than that. He decides to just go with 'Hey, you're in my AP Calculus, right? Did you do the homework?' when she'd gotten her food. She glanced to her side and saw Mike looking at her, causing Mike to turn away, looking at the menu in faux interest. He doesn't get to see Quinn smile at him, but instead he looks back just as she's walking away.

"Hi." He mouthed at her back, watching her sit down at a table with Rachel and Kurt as they divided the food up. Mike was entranced by her, biting his bottom lip. She's so beautiful to him and he wants to just go over and talk to her, but he won't. He's never been nervous around a girl before, so its weird to him to be so nervous, but he loves it anyway and he loves the way Quinn makes him feel, even though its weird and out of character for him.

He doesn't realize he's openly staring at her until Finn nudges him and tells him to place his order. Mike shakes the feeling off and he wanted to look back at Quinn, but he turns his head to the beautiful cashier and orders a large plate of nachos and a chocolate milkshake. Mike forced himself to not look at Quinn again, not wanting his friends to know he's crazy about the blonde girl. Though these are his friends, that just isn't their business. Unlike his friends, Mike never "kisses and tells", or any vulgar version of the saying, and he drifts off to his own world when they begin to talk about their escapades. Mike isn't innocent at all, but he isn't a "manwhore" like some of his teammates.

The group of guys: Mike, Finn, David, Anthony Rashad, Shane Tinsley, Azimio Adams, Matt Rutherford and Noah Puckerman, walk over to a table and though Mike tries to steer them to a table close to Quinn's, but they end up across the room. Mike can't help but pout a little as he eats his nachos and drinks his milkshake, especially since Azimio's big head is blocking what would be a great view of Quinn.

The guys talk about the upcoming football game, the cheerleaders and their skirts (and Mike tries to explain that it was impossible for Puck to truly see the girls ovaries from the skirt, but Puck still isn't buying it.), then David brings up the "Gay Club", which was how he referred to the Glee club. He mocked his three teammates about being in Glee, calling them homophobic slurs.

"I'm trying out for Glee." Mike announces after the third drop of the "f word". David and Azimo look at him like he's crazy, but he doesn't say anything else and instead he goes back to eating his nachos. Mike looked up at them, shoving a large chip covered in the cheese sauce and onions on his mouth. The chip smears on part of his cheek and he speaks with a mouth full of food. "What? Girls like a guy who can sing." He quickly comes up with a quick reason, other than he's chasing after some girl he's never spoken to. He knows just exactly what his friends would say if he told them that.

"Dude, are you some fa-" Karofsky is cut off by Anthony speaking up, only half changing the subject. Mike is thankful for the interruption, knowing he'd probably tackle Karofsky if he finished his sentence and he knows there's no way he could actually take him and he knows he would get his ass kicked.

"Some of the girls in Glee are pretty hot." Anthony commented, shrugging as he glanced over at the table across the room. The rest of the Glee club as joined them and they're all laughing and joking, surely looking like they're having much more fun than the football team is. "Well, the blonde is." He said, clearing referring to Quinn. Mike has never been more happy for Azimio to turn his fat head at that moment, because he can finally see Quinn again. She's smiling, her head bent back as she laughs about something Mercedes Jones said to her. He's insanely jealous of her friends, getting to be so close to her, and he wants to be that close to her. He wants to sit next to her, arm draped around her small shoulders and laugh at whatever is making her laugh so hard.

"Don't bother." Puck spoke after a large burp. He pushes his plate, that once held two burgers on it, across the table where the rest of the trash is. "She's a prude." He shrugged, leaning back against his chair.

"Dude, you tried to hook up with her?" Finn's angry voice asked as he sat a little straighter. Puck shrugged again, wondering why his friend seems so surprised that Puck tried to hook up with the hot girl. "What the hell man, I told you to stay away from her." Over the past year of being in Glee club, Finn's grown protective of the innocent blonde, especially since without her he wouldn't have passed any of his classes. He doesn't have a romantic interest in her, as he's been secretly dating Rachel for the past few months, but he's still protective of her.

Mike's furious inside at the idea of Puck trying to sleep with Quinn and he tries to push the image out of his head, but all he can see is Puck with his hand up Quinn's milky white thigh. His hand tightens around his milkshake, wondering if his face shows how angry he is. He's happy that Quinn was able to resist him, as he's seen the things that Puck has done to girls.

"What do you expect from me, Finn? I'm a sex shark, if I don't stop moving, I die." Puck pops his stupid collar, his lips twitching in a smirk. "She didn't want me anyway, so don't get your panties in a bunch." He said, taking a drink of his coke. Mike's more than happy about that, but it doesn't loosen his grip on his milk shake and his hand tightens a bit too much, popping the lid on the on the cup and making the milk shake splatter everywhere.

Like little girls David, Azimio and Anthony are on their feet, looking at Mike with a 'What the hell look'. In a chorus of words, they shout "What the hell" at Mike, who's now angry at himself that he didn't grab any sort of napkin. "The hell is wrong with you?" David asked, pushing on his shoulder.

"David, chill out." Finn tried to reason, handing over napkins he had the smarts to grab before walking to the table earlier. Mike nodded towards and cleaned his hand off, then started to try to clean the table up before cleaning himself up. "I'm sure that Mike didn't do that on purpose."

"Shut up, pussy." David snapped towards Finn and shoved him. Mike looks up after putting the napkins down, frowning. "Ever since you and the other f*****s (A/N: I have a history with this word, hence it being censored, even though I feel like David would say it there. I think it's obvious what it is.) joined that club of f**s, you've been acting like a girl!" David says, loud enough for the whole food court to hear, more specifically the table full of the Glee kids. They were all staring at the scene, as were the rest of the food court. "Yeah, I'm talking about you f**s and d***s!" He shouted towards them. Mike can see Quinn scoff and shake her head, touching Kurt's arm as she stands and tosses away her food. The rest of the Glee follows her, and Mike can see her internal conflict, knowing that she will have to pass Karofsky to get out of the food court. Her arms slips through Kurt's the only openly gay member of Glee club and she seems to be comforting him as they walk.

"Don't be such a dick, Karofsky. I still get more girls than you do." Puck said, standing up and standing by Finn's side. Both of the guys stare down Karofsky, the three of them around the same height. Mike slowly stands, tossing his plate in the trash can.

"Guys, come on." Mike mumbled. "I'll pay for new shirts." He said to David, Azimio and Anthony. "Just stop making a scene, you'll get us kicked out of the mall and this is the only place we can come hang out in this town." Mike tried to reason with David, wishing he could wash his hands as he spoke to them.

"Yeah, that'd be real bad for these girls." David said, nodding towards Puck and Finn. Puck shoved David, earning a shove from him back. The force of David's push sends Puck stumbling back, knocking into Kurt.

"Sorry." Kurt mumbled to Puck as they were both knocked on the floor. David, Anthony and Azimio can't help but laugh at Kurt on the floor, David mumbling about how the "f**" must like being on the floor with Puck like that. Quinn looks up from her spot on the floor, helping Kurt to his feet. Her gaze is directly on David, her eyes dark and angry.

"Why don't you just leave us alone!?" Quinn snapped towards David. Mike can tell she was about to swear and it almost makes him smile that she caught herself before she could swear. "None of us have done anything to you and you spend all your time making us miserable instead of trying to win a stupid football game, which I should point out that you haven't one a game since freshmen year." It's the most any of the guys at the table but Puck, Finn and Matt have ever heard her speak, and even though it's words of anger, it's music to Mike's ears.

"Go run along and play with a microphone with your little f** friend, Barbie." David said, crossing his arms over his chest. He laughed to himself, thinking his joke is the greatest thing he's ever heard. Quinn audibly scoffed and shook her head.

"You're really pathetic, you know that right?" Quinn's words are cold and her voice is strangely low as she takes a step towards him. Quinn's more than a foot shorter than Karofsky, their height difference painfully obvious as she's maybe two steps away from him. Karofsky could probably crush her with one hand, but she shows no fear as she looks up straight into his eyes.

"Shut up, bitch." David snapped and Mike feels furious that David would call her such an ugly word.

"Make me." Quinn challenged, raising a perfectly shaped eyebrow. David stared her down for a minute before he steppes back. Quinn's lips twitched in a smile and she turned around, nodding to Finn and Puck as she walked off with Kurt and Rachel.

The football players are completely silent and Mike smiles to himself.

He's even more in love with her now.

* * *

It's the first time Quinn's be so close to Mike when she parts with Kurt and Rachel to go to the food stand in the food court. She doesn't know what the food stand is called, and it doesn't seem like anyone she knows knows what its called either, they just call it Monster Smoothie. There's no sign telling them what it's called, so they just assume. When she realizes Mike is standing with the group of football players, her heart skips a beat. Not even in the classes they shared had she been so close to him, so to be so close to him now is exciting and terrifying to her all at the same time. She swallowed and finished her walk, trying to figure out if the guys are in line. Her attention turns to Finn and she keeps her eyes on his as she asks him if he's in line. Finn lets her cut in front of them all and she's so focused on not looking at Mike she doesn't notice the looks his "friends" give him.

"Hey, you pick your song for Glee Friday?" Finn asked her. Quinn's head turned and she looked at him, smiling. Of course she's picked her song, she always has her songs picked out. This week the theme is fate, and she's going with Enchanted by Taylor Swift. It's a song she knows she can sing, and can sing it well. She sings it every day in her bathroom while she gets ready for school, so it's an easy pick.

"Yes, and no, I won't tell you." She grinned towards Finn and then turned to the cashier. "Can I get uh… A strawberry and blueberry smoothie, two extra cups, a medium order of chili fries, two extra plates and a bag of baked Lays, please." Quinn said, opening her purse and getting her wallet out. For one person she's ordering a lot, but it's for her, Rachel and Kurt, so it's really not. The rest of the Glee club, sans Finn, Puck and Matt, plans on meeting them at all the mall, so she's not ordering for them. Quinn hands over her money and waits, glancing back at her friends. Kurt is at Pinkberry getting an extra large dish of chocolate ice cream with as money toppings as he can afford and Rachel is at the pretzel stand getting a cinnamon pretzel. For the three stick figures, it seems like a lot of food, but they won't gain a pound from it. Quinn handed over her money

As Quinn waited for her food, she picks at the blue nail polish on her finger, wondering if she should say something to Mike. Maybe something about the recent calculus test they had, or about the homework. Or about the English homework, or Physics. There are plenty of school subjects they could talk about. That's probably where their similarities end, but it's something, and it's better than what she has with some people. Quinn's smoothie and other glasses are placed in front of her and she opened one of them, pouring equal amounts into the other glasses, so that all three glasses have an even amount of smoothie in it. Quinn takes a drink of hers and swallows, the fries and the chips placed in front of her. As she grabbed her tray and turned to walk back to the table where her friends are at, she looked up and saw that Mike was staring at her. Almost as quickly as she noticed it, Mike turned his head and began looking at the menu on the wall.

Her lips twitched upwards in a smile and she started to walk back to the table where Rachel is waiting. She doesn't know what it means, seeing Mike stare at her then turn away when he was caught, but she can't but think it was nice. She'd always wanted Mike to be looking at her, and he was. Probably trying to figure out how she could order so much food, or something like that.

"What was that about?" Rachel asked Quinn as soon as she sat down. Quinn pretended to have no idea what she was talking about, shrugging. "Mike Chang staring at you." Rachel glared at Quinn as Kurt sat the ice cream down, handing the girls their spoons. Quinn splits up the fries and Rachel breaks the pretzel apart. "Mike Chang was staring at Quinn." Rachel said to Kurt, earning an eyebrow raise Kurt.

"Really?" He asked, looking over at her. "Did you have something stuck in your teeth?" Kurt questioned, popping a fry into his mouth. Quinn raised an eyebrow at looked at Kurt.

"He was probably just wondering why I was ordering so much food." She laughed lightly and looked down at the plate of fries she had in front of her, picking at them. Suddenly, she doesn't feel like eating much, even though she knows Kurt and Rachel will be on her ass if she doesn't eat at least something.

"He's still staring at you." Rachel said. Quinn refused to turn her head and look towards him, figuring he's just staring at the large amount of food they have on the table. She stared at the fries and pushed the plate away, pulling the ice cream towards her. She starts to slowly eat the ice cream, sighing as she does.

"You okay, Q?" Kurt asked. She looked over at him, raising an eyebrow. "You passed up chili cheese fries, something must be wrong." Quinn laughed and pulled her spoon out of her mouth.

"Nah, I'm fine." She said and gave her friend a smile, lifting her head. The guys from the football team have sat down and she tries to see where Mike is, but he's hidden behind Azimio's big head. She grumbled to herself about Azimio's head and took a drink of her smoothie, perking up when the rest of Glee club showed up. At the table was now Quinn, Kurt, Rachel, Mercedes Jones, Blaine Anderson, Artie Abrams and Tina Cohen-Chang. Blaine wasn't part of their Glee club, but he was in a Glee club so Quinn counted him in their group. Besides, that was Kurt's boyfriend so it wasn't like she was going to kick him out.

The seven friends sit around the table and talk about the upcoming Glee performance in the gymnasium, and Quinn tries to pay attention to the conversation, giving in her input where she knows it's supposed to go, but she can't stop trying to catch a glimpse of Mike. She finally gave up and looked over at Rachel, who's making a list of the foods that should not be allowed in the gymnasium, as to avoid the football players and hockey team throwing them at them. It's sad to Quinn that students have to be searched to prevent this. Though Quinn loves performing, she isn't always sure that the bruises from things being thrown at them.

Quinn looked up when they heard chairs squeal back and their eyes go straight for the table where the football players are. They're all on their feet, except for Mike who's focusing on cleaning up chocolate milkshake from the table. Quinn can't even tell that they're fighting about, but knows when the argument grows and David speaks about the Glee club. "Ever since you and the other f*****s joined that club of f**s, you've been acting like a girl!" Quinn shakes her head, gently taking Kurt's hand. He's the only gay member of Glee club, so the comment is more of an attack on him solely. They were all staring at the scene, as was the rest of the food court. Quinn's holding Kurt's hand as he looks down at his legs. "Yeah, I'm talking about you f**s and d***s!" He shouted towards them, causing a scoff from Quinn. She stands and throws away her food, Kurt standing with her. She knows they'll have to pass by the football players if they want to get out of the food court, as it's the only exit, but she doesn't know if she wants to take Kurt by them.

Quinn took his arm and they started to walk together, Quinn's arm hooked through his. Kurt can't speak, he's shaking. Even though Karofsky has called him that before, it still gets to him. He doesn't think it ever will, and it will never stop angring Quinn to hear him called that. They're almost passed them when Noah Puckerman is shoved back into Kurt, knocking the both of them on the floor.

Quinn leaned down to grab his arm and help him, but she turns to look at David with the darkest look in her eyes at his comment of Kurt loving Puck on top of him. "Why can't you just leave us alone!?" She yelled, her fingers clenching. She caught herself before she was going to swear at him, but she's so angry she knows she could have sworn at him. "None of us have done anything to you and you spend all your time making us miserable instead of trying to win a stupid football game, which I should point out that you haven't one a game since freshmen year." Quinn's voice breaks in anger and she shakes her head. It's the most she's ever spoken in front of these people, except for Matt, Puck and Finn, and it wasn't exactly how she wanted to come off.

David glared at her, taking a step towards her. She flinches for a second, in complete fear that David is going to hit her, but knowing they're in public, she's sure he won't.

"Go run along and play with a microphone with your little f** friend, Barbie." David laughed, clearly thinking his joke was the funniest thing in the world. Quinn scoffed and she shook her head, biting her bottom lip as she takes two steps closer to him. She doesn't know what she's doing, she's more than a foot shorter than he is. He could easily crush her, but she's not going to let him scare her anymore.

"You're really pathetic you know that, right?" She asked, looking up into his dark eyes. Quinn refused to stand down, only a quarters flick away from him. She can smell his cologne, cheap old spice that's overpowering. Her nose wrinkles at the stench, but she doesn't move.

"Shut up, bitch." He snapped at her. It's not the first time she's been called that, certainly not by one of the football players. She's heard it many times before, so it's nothing knew. She notices his fingers clench in a fist, and she's a bit scared he's going to hit her, but she swallowed her fear and crossed her arms.

"Make me." She challenged, raising one of her eyebrows. The football players and the Glee kids are completely silent, and she can hear Puck step up, as if he'd fight for her in a second. She partly knows he'd only fight for her because he wants in her pants, but the gesture is nice.

David stepped back and scoffed, earning a smile from Quinn. She turned around and started to walk away from them, nodding towards her friends as she walks away, her arm hooking back through Kurt's.

Quinn should feel terrified that she just stood up to David Karofsky, but she feels exhilarated and hyper. It felt good to finally stand up to one of those complete assholes who made their lives a living hell for reason, but she also knows that she's going to pay for what she just did. You didn't stand up to the popular kids, she knew that.

She's just hoping that maybe with this bit of newfound courage, she'll have the courage to talk to Mike Chang.


	4. Chapter 4

Note: First off, let me say thank you for the wonderful reviews. It means so much to me to know that you guys truly do enjoy the story. Secondly, I'm sorry that the description of Mike dancing is so vague.. Love, Sami. (Also, I hope you guys don't mind the name change. It's also my twitter and tumblr handle. xo)

For the next day, all anyone can talk about is Quinn standing up to Karofsky at the mall. Someone who was at the food cart videotaped what happened and posted it on every website they could, especially the William McKinley High School facebook page and website. People who'd never even spoken to Quinn were suddenly coming up to her and high fiving her. Mike had never seen so many people talking to her, nor has he ever seen her look more confused. The look of confusion on her face was really adorable and it made him grin in her direction. {God, she's adorable.} He thought as he walked past her, a few of the cheerleaders talking to her. Mike knew that Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce, much like the football players on the team, had lost a bet and was forced to join Glee, but it wasn't either of them talking to her. It was his ex-girlfriend, Taylor Gomez, who was talking to her. They only dated for a few months at the beginning of the school year, but Taylor had sort of become obsessed with him. Mike wondered what they were talking about, but as the two minute morning bell rang, he didn't have time to speculate.

Mike bolted for his class, no doubt be followed by Quinn as their first class was together, AP Chemistry. Mike and Quinn ended up just making it into the class seconds before the last bell, earning weird looks from not only the teacher, but their class mates. Mike heard a few of the whispers and he, wondering if Quinn could hear them, glanced back at her. She glanced around the room, that same adorable confused look on her face. He couldn't help but smile slightly and turn to look back at the teacher. "Thank you for joining us, Mr. Chang, Ms. Fabray. Would you like to take your seats now?" Mike glanced back to Quinn to see her blushing like crazy and looking down with an embarrassed look on her face. Mike felt bad for her but moved to sit down at his desk, Quinn quickly going to her own. Mike tried to focus on the lecture and on his notes, but his eyes kept drifting over to the shy blonde five seats down. She had her head down, scribbling furiously in her notebook as their teacher spoke. Though her hand moved over the paper quickly and one would think such quick hands would not have such beautiful handwriting, Mike (in basically his stalking efforts), had seen her handwriting on homework assignments and her hand writing was so perfect, the perfect height. So far, the only flaw of Quinn's was that she was not his. Yet.

He still hadn't told Matt, Puck or Finn his real reasoning for joining Glee, and he was thankful that they bought his "hey girls dig it" reason, though Finn was skeptical of it, and he'd noticed Mike watching her during times of the day. Though Finn noticed Mike watching his friend, he never once put it together that Quinn was the reason Mike was auditioning for Glee, and he never offered to introduce them, which got on Mike's nerves. Neither Puck or Matt hadn't noticed that Mike was enamored with Quinn, which didn't surprise Mike that much as both Matt and Puck were self-centered. Puck wouldn't have introduced another guy to the woman he wanted to fuck, especially with that girl had no interest in him. Mike was sure that there was no way Quinn was interested on him, since she could do so much better, but it didn't stop Mike from hoping that maybe he had some sort of chance. Even if he could never marry her, at least he could make her happy for the rest of the school year. Mike turned to Quinn again and he couldn't he'll but smile, biting down on his lip. He was working on the practice questions, chewing his bottom lip. Quinn was working on a few of the practice questions from the board and she looked deep in thought, chewing on her bottom lip as she twirled a piece of her perfect blonde hair between two of her fingers. Quinn licked her lips as she worked, Mike's hand resting on his face as he watched her, his hand doing the calculations in his head. He'd done these questions before, in a Chemistry class his father made him take over the summer, so it was easy for him. Mike snapped himself out of his day dream about Quinn when he noticed his ex staring through the window, watching him watch Quinn.

He went back to his notebook, finished the problem then looked at the door, sighing when she was gone. He glanced over at Quinn, who suddenly had her head buried in a book. Mike smiled at the thought of them studying together, sitting back in his chair. It seemed crazy, and as his friend would word it "gay", for him to have day dreams about Quinn that didn't involve sex, but he could tell that she was a lady, not some girl he could sleep with and toss to the side. Not that he ever did that, but he's sure that if he wanted to, he could. Mike smiled at his dream then turned back to the board as the teacher went back to his lecture. The class was the same for the first part of the class where they just took notes and practiced and then the teacher let them work on tonight's homework, which was fifty problem review and a take home test. Mike stole glances at Quinn as he worked, though it seemed that Quinn never removed her eyes from her notebook or her text book. He wanted so bad for her to just look up, look at him, for nothing more than a second but she never lifted her head up. Never mind that, he'd have he chance to be able to have her look at him all he wanted when he auditioned for Glee in a few hours.

Mike had been practicing his routine to try out for Glee all week. He'd chosen to plan the dance around a compilation of about six or seven songs that he liked to dance with. His little sister, 13 year old Michelle, helped him pick his song and she helped him practice for the audition, so he let her choose his song. Michelle couldn't dance, but she was a teenage girl and could tell him if the dance looked stupid or anything. She was brutally honest and it helped Mike truly prepare for the audition. He didn't really tell Michelle why he was choosing to join Glee club, and he had no idea how he planned to tell his dad that he was auditioning for Glee. He figured he'd only have to tell him if he actually got into the club, so it wouldn't be that big of a deal. Of course, inside he knew the way his father would see it, as a disgrace to the Chang name. He hated knowing that his son was dancing in his room at night once he was done with his studies, but what could he have really done? It wasn't like he could stop him, and Mike always found ways to dance, even in public. Some of Mike's friends (namely the football team) found it annoying and "gay", but some of his other friends thought it was really cool that Mike was so talented at dancing. When they'd gone to a club, some guys tried to 'battle' Mike, but Mike wasn't exactly into it, even though he 'battled' these guys (and lets drop that he won that battle, and two thousand dollars). Dancing battling wasn't Mike's scene, he just wanted to dance for fun, not competition (and to win the heart of Quinn Fabray).

Glee Club auditions were towards the end of the day, during sixth period. Mike stood outside the door holding the CD in his hand, gently smacking his own hand with it. He was, for lack of a better word, absolutely terrified of auditioning for them. First because it was his first audition, instead of try outs for sports like he was used to. In try outs, there weren't so many people just staring at you while you played out the sports, and it wasn't a voting situation. Even if Mr. Schuester liked what he did, it didn't mean that he was going to actually get into the club. It all mattered on impressing the kids in the club, not just Mr. Schuester. Mike waited for everyone to get into the room, noticing Quinn taking a seat next to Rachel Berry, her long legs crossing over each other. Mike couldn't help but look at her legs, licking his lips shamelessly. He felt a blush form on his cheeks, embarrassed that he thought that way about Quinn for even a second. Even though she was more than drop dead gorgeous, it wasn't fair for him to look at her like that, she was better than that and he knew it.

"So what are we doing today, Mr. Schuester." Noah Puckerman asked from his seat in the front row, clearly having forgotten about the song he was supposed to pick out. Mike watched Quinn snicker at his question, shaking her head as she looked down at her feet. Puck looked around in confusion at the snickering from the other kids, but Mr. Schuester started to speak before Puck could question their laughter.

"First on the agenda is an audition." Mr. Schuester stated. Mike stood a little straight and waited for him to tell him to come in, if he would at all. Perhaps he should just walk in, but that was rude. Then again, so was auditioning for a club simply because you want to get close to a girl you have no chance with, especially in the middle of the year. Clearly he wasn't the only one who noticed that, since the Glee club, especially Rachel Berry went into a frenzy about how the numbers she'd planned wouldn't work with an extra person and it was just completely impossible for her to fix everything. "Rachel, I understand you're reluctance to let someone else in, but we do need a twelfth person since Rory went back to Ireland." Mr. Schuester referred to Rory Flanagan, who was a foreign exchange student. "So we should give Mike a chance." Mr. Schue said, nodding towards the door. Kurt and Rachel looked back at Quinn as Mike walked into the room slowly and with a slight bit of nervousness. He noticed Quinn's friends look at her and he wonders why, but then he remembered what people were saying about them since they came in class together late. "So what are you going to do for us today, Mr. Chang?" He asked, reaching his hand out for the CD. Mike handed over the CD and nodded slightly, licking his lips.

"Dance." He nodded, rubbing his hands together.

"We already have a great dancer in Britt, we don't need another and we already have our token Asian, Other Asian." Santana spat towards him. He turned his head to look at her and opened his mouth to speak, but Mr. Schuester jumped in before Mike could say anything.

"That we do, Santana, but like I said, we need a twelfth person to actually be able to perform at Sectionals, so we should give Mike a chance. Besides, we can always use another great dancer." Mr. Schuester put the CD in the CD player and waited for Mike's nod so he could play it. Mike nodded and they music started and he quickly became lost in the music. His audition was only four minutes, but they were the most important minutes of his life. He could barely hear the reactions of the Glee kids watching, but he could tell they were mixed. Some were unimpressed with him, Santana, Tina, Rachel, and Puck being the most vocal of it (honestly, Puck being unimpressed wasn't really that surprising, and now Mike was regretting relying on one of his votes to get in). But a few were openly impressed, Artie, Brittany, some Kurt, and (mostly importantly), Quinn seemed very impressed with his dancing. Every time he was able to catch a look of hers, she was either smiling or she looked very shocked. Sitting next to Rachel, every time she looked really happy or impressed, Rachel would give her this look of disdain. Though her looks of excitement would normally flatter when Rachel glared at her, the few seconds he had of Quinn's attention completely was the best few seconds of his life.

When Mike finished his audition, he was a bit out of breath and he could feel the sweat drenching his back. The room was completely silent for a few minutes before the wheel chaired kid (who's name he finally figured out. Mike finally remembered that his name was Artie and that they were in grade school together.) started clapping. A handful of the students were clapping for him, including Quinn. He broke out in a smile as he watched her, hoping that she'd vote for him to join Glee. "Well, lets go ahead and start voting, huh?" Mr. Schuester asked. He nodded towards Santana who, with arms crossed, shook her head.

"We already have our Asian and a great dancer, so hell no." Santana said, rolling her arms with an unimpressed look on her voice. {It's okay, Mike. It's just one vote.} he thought to himself, until Brittany agreed with Santana (even though he was pretty damn sure she was about to say yes before Santana shot her a look). {Just two. There are nine more students to go.} He said to himself, taking a deep breath in.

"Mercedes?" Mr. Schuester turned his attention towards the African American girl. Mike was sure he had her vote, as he'd always been nice to her. He even handed her a napkin once when her food was dumped on her by football players. Mike prayed she'd remember that as she made her vote. With the first vote in his favor, Mike perked up and the votes seemed to go by faster. At the end of the voting, he was tied with five "no"'s (Santana, Brittany, Puck, Tina and Rachel) and five "yes"'s (Artie, Mercedes, Matt, Finn and Kurt). It came down to Quinn's vote, and all eyes were on her (Mike was grateful for this, since it was just a reason to look at her).

Quinn glanced at Rachel, who was giving her an expectant look of 'Vote Yes for him and I'll kill you' and then towards Mr. Schuester. "I'm sorry…" She started, Mike's heart dropping into his stomach. She was going to vote that he not join Glee club and he would never - "Rachel, but I have to say yes." Mike let out a laugh at the scare she gave him (and reminded himself that as soon as he was able to get close to her, he'd make her regret that.).

"Well, I guess Welcome to the Glee Club, Mike."

* * *

Chapter Four

Quinn's never felt more awkward in her life, and she's had some pretty awkward moments, especially since moving to Lima. Quinn was sure that none of the people who spoke to her today actually knew her name and was sure that many of them who were giving her high fives were the same people who had made fun of her or laughed at the slushies. Yet these people were coming up to her and talking to her like they'd be friends forever, telling her she did a good thing by standing up to Karofsky and that she had a lot of balls for doing so. A few warned her that he could get her back in a violent way and it truly freaked Quinn out, though she was sure he would never actually hit a girl. No one ever gave her any hint if he would or not, they just told her to be careful and left it at that. Quinn tried to not let it bother her, but she couldn't help but think of their warnings as she walked through the school, stopping at her locker to pick up her things for her first class, AP Chemistry. She turned her head and looked straight into the eyes of one of the cheerleaders, Taylor Gomez. She didn't know much about Taylor, other than that she was absolutely gorgeous and that she'd dated Mike at the beginning of the year. She didn't really know what had happened between them, but she did know that it didn't last very long.

"Stay away from Mike." Quinn heard from her left side, her head turning slowly to look at her. Quinn has no idea what she's talking about, aside from the (obviously false) rumors that Mike had been asking around about her and has been staring at her for the past week or so. She figured someone heard about her (not) old crush on him and decided to play a prank, because she hasn't noticed Mike looking at her except for yesterday, but that could easily be explained away and to her it was easily explained away. Quinn's eyebrow raised at the girl, taking a step from her locker. "Don't give me that fucking innocent look, Fabray, I know you know what I'm talking about." Quinn shut her locker, knowing she had everything she needed and shook her head at the girl.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Quinn tried to convince the girl, her arms crossing over her chest. "I haven't been near Mike, I've never even spoken to him." Her voice was as gentle as it could be, though she sort of felt like she was talking to a child. Clearly, Quinn would never have any interaction with Mike, so she's not sure why this girl thinks she's had any with him.

"In public. I bet you and him spend all day talking to each other, but stay away from him. He's mine." Taylor's voice rose as she spoke and Quinn was completely taken back by this girl. Could she actually be crazy or was there some sort of truth to the rumors she'd been hearing. Quinn shook her head and opened her mouth to reject her theory of them talking all the time when the two minute warning bell rang. Quinn cursed to herself, then yelled at herself for cursing, before insisting that she had no idea what Taylor was talking about before taking off running to her class. She'd never been late for her class before, and she was always there minutes before the two minute warning bell went off, so she's frustrated with everyone that had stopped her to talk and got her off track with what she'd been doing. Quinn had no idea that it was in fact Mike she was running behind before they were both in the room and everyone was staring at them, whispering about them showing up, almost late, at the same time. Out of the corner of her eye, she notices him look back at her and she almost shudders at the feel of his eyes on her. She looked around the room, completely confused at why they were staring at them like that, brought out of her day dream by the teacher of the class.

"Thank you for joining us, Mr. Chang, Ms. Fabray. Would you like to take your seats now?" He said to them and Quinn's face flushes with a blush as she moves past Mike to get to her seat. She's sure this will get around to the whole school and even to Taylor, which will probably make her decide to come up to her again, for no real reason. Quickly, Quinn pulled her notebook out and began quickly taking the notes that were on the board, her hands moving over the piece of paper. Quinn knew how neat her handwriting was despite how fast she wrote, though she wished he could write sloppily so no one could ever copy off her tests, which happened way more often than she realized. Quinn focused on nothing but the screen in front of her and her notebook, a hand shielding the side of her face to prevent any looking at Mike, though her eyes ached to just peak at him. Instead, she chewed on her bottom lip to remind herself to stay focused, only glancing up to see what else was written up for her to copy down. When it came to the practice question, Quinn almost laughed at them. They were way too easy to be serious questions, but Quinn went ahead and did them anyway. She twirled her finger around her finger, yawning softly and covering her mouth for a second before turning back to her paper. When Quinn finished her problems, she dug around in her bag for the book she was currently reading, The Outsiders, and opened it, reading from the book. She'd read the book time and time before, as it was one of her favorites, but she always found herself going back to it. She was thankful she wasn't at the end yet, because it always made her cry.

Quinn was very sensitive, though her father always got on her case about crying. He thought it was a sign of being weak, not having any sort of strength. So if she ever needed to cry, she had to do it in the privacy of her bedroom or in the bathroom, but never in front of her father. Though he loved her, Russell had more than once struck his daughter, immediately apologizing afterwards. The pain always stung, but she never said anything because he was all she had. Her mother had died during childbirth and he'd never dated again, none the less remarried. He said that it felt like cheating on her mother anyway, even if she was long gone. Quinn guessed that it comforted her that her father still loved her mother, but she still always worried about him. He wasn't always the happiest person, and she figured that was why he had such high standards and rules for her. Her friends would always just try to tell her that he was just an asshole and that's why he was so strict and expecting, but Quinn knew better. Her father loved her, no matter what. When he was happy, those moments further and further in between, Russell Fabray had the loudest laughter that filled a room and made everyone laugh with him. Her father was a great priest and could move a room, when his days were good. His good days were rare, however, and Quinn was often on the receiving end of his bad moods. She'd never tell a soul that he occasionally struck her, since he always made up for it. She was her Daddy's baby and she'd stay by his side. Quinn cried a lot, not for a lack of trying not to. Crying came second nature to her at times, for all that she did it. She did it most over TV shows, movies, books and even more so, her own thoughts. It wasn't easy being the cause if your mother's death, and sometimes it got to her.

Quinn put her book down in her bag when the teacher put down the fifty question review and take home test on her desk. Personally, Quinn was never a big fan of take home tests, since it was so easy to cheat on them. She was never tempted to, but she knew she could if she wanted to. Quinn looked over the review and stuck the test in her folder, starting to answer the questions on the review. They were simple and a good enough distraction to keep her mind off of her Glee performance. Though she loved Glee and she loved singing and performing, she didn't like being the center of attention. She liked singing back up o Rachel, who had a much stronger voice than she did. It always made more sense for her Quinn to sing back up, since she wasn't as good as her. But Mr. Schuester always made them all sing songs and he never let anyone skip out. Quinn hated that about Glee, to be honest. She just preferred to be back up, it was what she was best at. Singing at Sectionals was hard enough for Quinn, though every time she was forced to be center stage, she did get a little more confident. She would never be a Rachel Berry, though. For the song she was choosing, her soft and gentle voice a good match to Taylor Swift's voice. She always sang Taylor, as she felt that Taylor was secretly reading her diary and writing songs based on how she feels. It only seemed fair that that was the songs she choose to sing. "Enchanted" seemed to her, to be a song about fate, so it was a perfect fit. Quinn had always wondered what it'd be like to be in love, enough so to write a song about it, but that feeling never came her way. Not that she gave anyone a chance, really. Puckerman had tried to get her to go on a date with him, but she was ninety percent sure that he only wanted in her pants. She'd gone on a few dates with Artie, but it never panned out correctly. They were too good of friends for it to work out. So Quinn settled into a life of not dating, she was comfortable with it. In her opinion, she hadn't met anyone honestly worth her time.

Quinn spent most of her day worrying that she was going to get slushied at any moment, keeping her eye out for any slushy cup she saw. She was successful in avoiding any, though she heard that both Kurt and Rachel were slushied. She felt so bad for it, but she was very thankful it wasn't her. Quinn gave both of her friends sympathetic looks as she took her seat next to Rachel, noticing the red stains on her shirt. Quinn hooked her arm through Rachel's and sighed. "So what are we doing today, Mr. Schuester." Noah Puckerman asked from his seat in the front row, clearly having forgotten about the song he was supposed to pick out. Quinn snickered, looking down at her fingernails. Puck looked around in confusion before Mr. Schuester spoke. "First on the agenda is an audition." Mr. Schuester stated. Quinn overheard Rachel going into an absolute frenzy over an audition. None of the numbers she planned would work with an extra person and it was going to be impossible and horribly time consuming for her to fix them all. "Rachel, I understand you're reluctance to let someone else in, but we do need a twelfth person since Rory went back to Ireland." Mr. Schuester referred to Rory Flanagan, who was a foreign exchange student. "So we should give Mike a chance." Mr. Schuester said, nodding towards the door. Kurt and Rachel looked back at Quinn as Mike walked into the room slowly and with a slight bit of nervousness. Quinn licked her lips and turned her head towards her friends, rolling their eyes. She sighed and leaned back in her chair, trying to seem as uninterested in Mike as she could. Quinn looked her lips and sighed, glancing over at Mr. Schuester as he took a CD from Mike. She wondered why Mike was auditioning for Glee, especially after what just happened with Karofsky at the mall. . "So what are you going to do for us today, Mr. Chang?" He asked, putting the CD in the stereo. Mike handed Quinn licked her lips nervously and looked around the room as Mike told Mr. Schue he was going to dance. Quinn had heard him speak before, many times over from before and it never ceased to cause shivers run down her spine. She took a deep breath, thankful for it's silence.

"We already have a great dancer in Britt, we don't need another and we already have our token Asian, Other Asian." Santana said. Quinn glanced over at Santana, sending her mind signals to shut up. Though she was nervous about being around Mike, she saw the opportunity to get close to him. She'd never really spoken around him except for the two times that she did, and she was absolutely terrified of talking to him. She had no idea what to say to him, but she was sure that in their small little group she was going to have to talk to him sooner or later.

"That we do, Santana, but like I said, we need a twelfth person to actually be able to perform at Sectionals, so we should give Mike a chance. Besides, we can always use another great dancer." Mr. Schuester put the CD in the CD player and waited for Mike's nod so he could play it. The music started and Mike started to dance, Quinn being amazed by his talent. She'd watched him dance before, but normally it was under stalking circumstances where she had to keep a look out and not really get to focus on his dancing. But now that she could, she was stunned. None of this seemed real and she was wondering if he had any bones in his body at all. She stared at his body in awe, her eyes wide as she watched him.

"Oh my God." She whispered softly, licking her lips as she watched him. "Holy…" She whispered, staring at him. Santana, Tina, Rachel and Puck were completely unimpressed by Mike and were very vocal about it. Quinn almost felt guilty for seeming so impressed and amazed by Mike. It almost seemed horrible to her that she was impressed and thought that they needed him. Brittany was a great dancer, but it wouldn't harm them at all to have someone else who could dance. She wasn't very good at dancing at all, so it was helpful to another good dancer. Rachel wasn't going to see it that way, of course. She knew that. Quinn crossed her legs and breathed slowly as he finished, noticing how sweaty and out of breath he was. She couldn't help but think he looked so attractive being sweaty he was.

"Well, lets go ahead and start voting, huh?" Mr. Schuester asked. He nodded towards Santana who, with arms crossed, shook her head.

"We already have our Asian and a great dancer, so hell no." Santana said, and Quinn could see her rolling her eyes with an unimpressed look on her voice despite that she couldn't exactly see her face. Brittany voted with Santana, though Quinn was sure she wanted to vote yes for Mike.

"Mercedes?" Mr. Schuester turned his attention towards the African American girl. Mercedes voted for Mike, and Quinn noticed him seem to perk up a bit. Quinn licked her lips and smiled softly, listening to the votes. When it got to her, he was tied with five "no"'s (Santana, Brittany, Puck, Tina and Rachel) and five "yes"'s (Artie, Mercedes, Matt, Finn and Kurt). {Pressure, pressure.} She thought to herself, swallowing as she looked at Rachel. She was giving her a dark glare that told her that if she voted for Mike, Rachel was going to kill her. Quinn took a deep breath and started.

"I'm sorry…" She said, still having no idea who to vote for. Quinn looked at Rachel, then looked at Mike who seemed so sad at not getting into Glee. At the last second, Quinn decided her vote and finished her words. "Rachel, but I'm gonna have to say yes." Rachel gasped and Mike laughed softly, looking over at Quinn. She shrugged at Rachel and looked back at Mike, with a slightly smile on her face.

"Well, I guess Welcome to Glee Club, Mike."


End file.
